Haine, souffrance et Amour?
by Neuphea
Summary: Lelouch sort avec Gino, mais en vérité il est amoureux de Suzaku, le problème c'est que celui-ci le haïe. Mais certains bouleversements peuvent faire changer les choses que ce soit en souffrance ou bien en romance...
1. Chapter 1

C.C entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir complet.  
-Que t'arrives t'il?  
Un beau brun décoiffé montra le bout de son nez par dessus la couette, ou il s'était d'ailleurs enroulé un bon moment auparavant.  
-Laisse moi...  
-C'est pour quoi cette fois ci? ne me dit pas que c'est encore à cause de cet homme?  
Lelouch passa sa couette par dessus sa tête pour cacher sa honte.  
\- C'est normal qu'il veuille plus te voir tu as tout de même tué sa bien aimée.  
\- Je sais...  
Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que son geass était devenu incontrôlable. C'était arriver au pire moment possible, c'est pour ça qu'il avait dû tué sa propre demi sœur. C'est ainsi que Suzaku se vengea en l'amenant à son père qui lui fit perdre la mémoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qui l'avait retrouver... En effet l'histoire était compliqué: Lelouch caché son amour à Suzaku mais quand il allait lui avouer malheureusement le châtain tomba amoureux de Euphie. C'est ainsi qu'il renferma une nouvelle fois ses sentiments. Ensuite le drame eu lieu et ces souvenirs effacés... Suzaku était revenu à l'académie, il l'avais bien compris, c'était pour savoir si il avait retrouvé la mémoire... La haine avais remplacer ces années d'amitié sincère. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page, surtout que maintenant il sortait avec Gino! Le blondinet avait déclaré sa flamme le jour de la saint Valentin et il avait accepté de sortir avec lui. D'une part pour oublié un peu Suzaku, d'autres parts pour savoir ce qui ce tramé chez les chevaliers mais aussi parce qu'il était très mignon et bon amant. Seul Rolo, CC et Villeta le savais et c'était très bien comme ça! Les autres ne devaient pas savoir.  
-Bon maintenant lève toi Gino est à la porte il veut te voir.  
-Dis à Rolo de lui dire que je suis malade et contagieux...  
\- Pffff  
CC sortie de la chambre. Lelouch se remis dans sa couette au chaud en espérant pouvoir rester là pour la vie. Mais apparemment on en avait décidé autrement... Il entendis la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour se refermer violemment. Pensant que c'était CC il se redressa pour l'engueuler. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un blond au beau yeux azur.  
\- Gino?  
-Excuses moi mais ton frère m'a dit que tu es malade, il n'as pas voulu me laisser entré je me suis inquiété et une drôle de fille m'a dit que je pouvais passer par la fenêtre.  
"Satané sorcière! J'aurais ma revanche..."pensa Lelouch.  
-Est ce que tu vas bien?  
Le brun sortie de ces pensés pour lui répondre et lui mentir:  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas c'est juste une petite grippe. Mais je pourrais te contaminé!  
-Pas grave t'en que sa me fait passer du temps avec toi...  
Le blondinet se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lelouch, il se fit basculé de plus en plus pour finalement atterrir sur lui.  
\- Et puis je suis très résistant...  
dit il d'un sourire charmeur.  
\- Insinue tu que je suis faible?  
Gino ricana, il savait que son amant ne voulais pas admettre qu'il était fragile. Celui ci bouda sous sa couette, très vite rejoint par son petit ami qui se faufila discrètement.  
Lelouch sentit une main caressé tout son corps. Puis des lèvres viennent frôlé son cou, endroit bien trop sensible. Il commença à gémir au plus grand bonheur du blond qui s'applique d'autant plus.  
-Gino... non...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais pas plus loin aujourd'hui.  
Quelques temps après les deux amants s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Lelouch s'appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine une tasse de café à la main. Les yeux pleins de sommeil, il bailla. Le brun senti que la journée allé t'être longue.  
C'est là qu'il vit Rolo, son regard noir présenté rien de bon...  
\- Grand frère?  
-Oui?  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici celui là? Il tira par le poignet le blond pour qu'il soit bien visible aux yeux de Lelouch.  
Gino était légèrement gêné ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire un grand sourire au contraire du jeune garçon qui le tenez fermement.  
Oh oui! La journée allé t'être très longue...  
\- Écoute petit frère, il était juste inquiet c'est pour ça qu'il m'a rendu visite alors que tu lui avait dit non.  
-Tu étais malade il aurait dû te laisser tranquille!  
-Pas si malade que ça. dit Gino en faisant un clin d'œil à Lelouch.  
Celui ci, désespéré, pris sa tête dans sa main tandis que Rolo bouche bée essayé de se retenir pour ne pas étranglé le blond. Avant que cela ne s'envenime, Lelouch allé riposté mais c'est là qu'il vit l'heure. Ils allaient être en retard c'est sûr. Il pris le bras de Gino souhaita une bonne journée à son "petit frère" toujours scandalisé. Ils coururent un temps jusqu'à que Lelouch se fatigue.  
\- Tu es encore malade mon cœur?  
\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en dehors de la maison.  
-On dirait bien que non...  
Le brun allait riposté mais il sentie une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Suzaku s'approcher d'eux, son cœur loupa un battement.  
\- Ah Suza comment ça va? dit le blond imperturbable.  
\- Je vais bien. Je t'ai vu courir, tout vas bien? Comment sa se fait que tu reviens du logement de Lelouch?  
"Il m'ignore de nouveau" pensa le brun.  
\- J'ai passé la nuit chez lui.  
"Mais tait toi!"  
\- Ah? Depuis quand êtes vous si bon amis?  
\- On n'es pas vraiment amis plutôt petit...  
\- EN FAITE tu connais Gino, il est très gourmand et j'ai voulu lui faire goûter mes nouvelles recettes. Mais sa a durée un peu plus longtemps que prévu il a donc dormi à la maison. coupa Lelouch avec précipitations. Suzaku regarda son ancien meilleur ami, il ment c'est sûr! Est ce qu'il tente d'en savoir plus sur les actions que prévoit son père en amadouant Gino? Il en est bien capable.  
\- Ah bon mais pourquoi que Gino? Il y en a beaucoup d'autres gourmand qui voudraient goûter ta cuisine.  
Suzaku voulais le faire avouer mais Lelouch n'étais pas dupe.  
-Qui par exemple?  
-Moi.  
Comment osé t'il dire ça? Il arrêté pas de l'éviter. Il se demanda s'il devait lui dire ce tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il ne devait pas se trahir, le brun resta calme mais dit tout de même:  
-Depuis que tu es revenu à l'académie c'est comme si j'existe pas pour toi, donc t'inviter me semblait pas approprié.  
Le pilote du Lancelot devait avouer sa défaite pour aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas répondre car il savait très bien que Lelouch avait trouvé un très bon argument.  
Le silence qui c'était installé se faisait lourd. Mais la cloche qui annoncé le début des cours retentis.  
\- Allons y.

...

La journée passa lentement, la tension été toujours aussi pesante...  
Gino pris à part Lelouch pour qu'il discute:  
\- Qu'es qui se passe avec Suza? Vous vous entendiez bien avant non?  
-On peut dire ça comme ça. "Bien sûr que oui mais après ce qui c'est passé..."  
-Tu sais... tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais pas que l'on sache pour nous deux... mais je pense qu'on peut le dire à Suzaku je suis sûr qu'il nous jugera pas.  
Le sang de Lelouch ne fit qu'un tour:  
-CERTAINEMENT PAS. JE TE L'INTERDIT!  
-Mais voyons pourquoi?  
-Ne dis rien c'est tout... Deux hommes ensemble peuvent choquer!  
\- D'accord calme toi je ne dirais rien.  
Malgré sa réponse, Gino l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Pourquoi son amant ne voulais rien révélé? Certes on ne révèle pas son homosexualité comme ça, mais ils avaient des amis formidable qui seront les accepté comme ils sont! C'est certain! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il le crierait sur tous les toits! Mais bon pour le moment il allait en parler avec Suzaku. Il l'aperçu justement dans une classe.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Il avancer droit devant lui tout pensif...  
Tellement que quand Gino s'arrêta il ne le remarqua même pas, il continua juste de marché. Cela rendit le blondinet un peu triste mais au moins il pourra parler avec Suzaku tranquillement, il interpella celui ci:  
\- On peut discuter s'il te plaît?  
Il se mirent dans un coin reculer.  
-Voilà je voulais te parler de moi et Lelouch...  
\- Ne t'approche pas de lui.  
\- ... hein..?  
\- Il n'est pas vraiment celui que tu crois si tu deviens ami avec lui il te fera du mal. Crois moi j'en ai fais l'expérience.  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi?  
\- Il est manipulateur et...  
\- Arrête! Lelouch n'est pas comme ça!  
-Et pourtant si, je le connais depuis qu'on est petit et personne sait le connaître aussi bien que moi!  
-Pas sûr.  
Suzaku regarda Gino. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de dire le blessa pourtant il l'as mis juste en garde contre Lelouch rien de plus. Étaient ils si proche?  
\- Est ce que tu souhaites devenir ami avec lui?  
\- Non.  
Le châtain fut surpris de la réponse.  
-Nous ne sommes pas amis et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
\- Que souhaite tu alors?  
\- Ce que je voulais c'est déjà réalisé.  
\- C'est à dire?  
Le blond regardit droit dans les yeux émeraude de Suzaku.  
-Nous sommes ensemble.. en tant qu'amants... ou petits amis si tu préfère.  
Le pilote du Lancelot avais l'impression que la foudre s'abaté sur lui. Lelouch et Gino ensemble? amants? C'était une blague c'est pas possible! Sous le silence et le visage pâle de Suzaku, le blondinet repris:  
-Je suis amoureux de lui.  
Des bruits de pas se fit entendre. Le comité des élèves: Milly, Rivalz et Anya s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.  
-Ben alors qu'es ce que vous faites tout les deux reclus ici?  
-Nous parlions, mais nous en avons fini.  
Sur ces mots Suzaku se releva et commença à partir.  
\- Attend...  
Le pilote du Lancelot ne se retourna même pas et continua d'avancer.  
Gino savais que ça ne servirai à rien le retenir. Après la déclaration qu'il venait de faire c'était bien normal...  
Son meilleur ami gay... mais bon il devra s'habituer!

...

Lelouch était en train de finir de faire la vaisselle. A quelle journée mouvementé! Il était heureux d'être vite rentré chez lui!  
Ce qui était bizarre c'était que le blondinet ne l'ai pas suivi. En effet en arrivant à la maison, il était plongé dans ces pensées, c'était peut être pour ça qu'il ne l'avais pas entendu partir. Mais normalement son amant aurait voulu, en temps normal, avoir un câlin ou un baiser. Il était sûrement vexer de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. "Pas grave..." pensa t'il. Le brun fut pris d'un sursaut quand t'il entendit la sonnette.  
Qui sa pouvait être à cette heure ci?  
Il posa son tablier pour aller ouvrir.  
Il posa sa main sur le pommeau de la porte, une drôle de sensations le submergé. C'est là qu'il le vit...  
\- Suzaku...?


	2. Chapter 2

-Suzaku...?  
Ses yeux émeraude le fixèrent intensément. Non il n'était pas là pour dire bonsoir ça c'est sûr!  
\- J'peux rentrer?  
Lelouch réfléchi à toute vitesse! Que lui voulait-il? En plus il était seul ce soir mais s'il ne le laisse pas rentré il va le soupçonner. Pour toute réponse il s'écarta de la porte d'entrée pour le laissé entré.  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu? Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin oubl...  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.  
\- Ah?  
Ils rentrèrent dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
\- Comment me vois-tu?  
\- Pardon?  
\- Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi? Un ami d'enfance ou autre chose?  
Lelouch ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il dire la vérité ou non?  
-Un... ami d'enfance... oui. Et toi?  
Le brun tenta de savoir. Mais Suzaku ignora totalement la question et poursuivi son interrogatoire:  
\- Et avec Gino?  
-Comment ça "et avec Gino?  
\- Il est quoi pour toi?  
\- C'est une crise de jalousie que tu me fais là? dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais le pilote du Lancelot n'était pas d'humeur à être plaisantin...  
\- C'est un ami?  
\- Oui enfin on se connaît pas très bien encore... alors...  
\- Ah bon? Tu couches souvent avec les gens que tu "ne connais pas très bien"?  
Une sensation de gêne monstrueuse envahi Lelouch. Les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, aucun son ne voulait sortir. Et dans sa panique intérieure une seule question se posait: "Comment vais je m'en sortir? "  
\- Qu...i... à bien pu... te dire ça...?

\- ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je veux savoir si oui ou non tu couches avec lui?

Lelouch se sentit de plus en plus mal, il respirait difficilement la colère le gagna:

\- Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire?

La personne en face de lui s'énervait elle aussi.

\- Ce que sa me fait? J'ai peur que tu fasses souffrir Gino. Es-tu au moins amoureux de lui?

Le brun ne pipa mot... Si Suzaku s'avait... Que c'était lui que Lelouch aimé...

Sous le silence de celui-ci, le pilote comprit que en effet, il ne ressentait rien envers le blond.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Si tu n'est pas amoureux, rompt avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop attaché à toi!

L'ordre que le châtain venait de lui donner le fit tiquer. Il ne voulait pas quitter Gino, le blond lui donner l'attention et le réconfort qu'il avait besoin en ce moment. De plus c'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien en retour... il lui avait donner sa virginité et son corps à mainte reprises. Mais il s'avoua que c'était pas très sain que de se faire aimer alors qu'en retour ce n'était pas le cas... Mais il voulait tout de même rester avec lui.

\- Non.

\- Pardon?

\- Je continuerai de sortir avec lui.

La réponse ne plu, mais alors pas du tout, à Suzaku. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que le volcan qui alimentait la colère du pilote n'explose!

\- Tu as tellement envie que ça, de rester avec lui? Tu veux vraiment faire souffrir quelqu'un ou c'est juste pour te faire baiser? Ah oui je comprend mieux... Tu souhaites juste te faire sauter... alors va plutôt sur les trottoirs que de te servir de Gino.

Lelouch complètement choqué eu pour seul réflexe de le gifler. Suzaku avait la tête penché sur le coter dévoilant sa joue meurtrie. Il l'a remit en place et regarda le terroriste avec la grande haine qu'il pouvait montrer. Lelouch frissonna et recula légèrement sous le regard meurtrier du pilote.

Comme si toute conscience avait quitter le corps de Suzaku il attrapa le brun par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre sous les cris de douleur et de peur de celui-ci.

! Attention Viol !

Il le jeta sur son lit sans douceur. Il défit sa ceinture et attacha ses poignets aux barreaux du lit. Tirant bien fort sur l'extrémité pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Le chevalier lui arracha ensuite ses vêtements le mettant à nu. Lelouch essaya de se débattre mais sa force physique limité n'eus aucun résultat, il se mit donc à crier comprenant que la situation dégénérai dangereusement .

\- Arrête Suzaku! Lâche moi ne fais pas ça! Arrête j'ai peur... tu me fais peur... Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

La victime se reçu une baffe bien plus forte et violente que la malheureuse gifle qui lui avait donner.

\- Ferme la! Avoue le! Tu souhaites que je te baises, tu attends que ça!

\- C'est faux!

\- Oh vraiment?!

Il leva les cuisses du brun, et força l'entrée intime avec deux de ses doigts. Lelouch cria de douleur, il suffoquait tant que la douleur et la peur se faisait grande... Suzaku bougea ses doigts en lui avec violence et les retiras.

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse...

Malgré tout il descendit sa braguettes et laissa sortir son sexe. Le jeune étudiant regarda la scène horrifié et tremblant, il était sur le point de se faire violer...

\- Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça...

Ses larmes coula en grand nombre sur son visage d'habitude très beau. Mais le pilote n'avait que faire de sa douleur, de ses peurs, de sa peine, de lui... Il voulait le déchirai comme il avait déchirait son cœur. Il le pénétra d'un coup violemment. Lelouch hurla de douleur, il sentit son sang couler sur ces fesses de la même manière que ces larmes dévalait son visage. Suzaku commença ses coups de buttoir franc et sans douceur. - Tu es serrer...

Plus il allait profondément en lui plus les cries et les pleurs se fit entendre, il tremblait sous lui. Il continua cherchant à se faire un passage dans le corps du brun ne faisant jamais ressortir sa verge. Mais soudain le silence se fit, seul la respiration saccader du châtain se fit entendre. Suzaku surprit de voir que le corps du terroriste ne résisté plus, il le regarda... Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, ses yeux rougit n'exprimer plus que le néant on aurait dit un cadavre. Ses yeux se ferma.

Lelouch avait perdu connaissance...

Le pilote du Lancelot se retira alors de son corps, paniqué il posa son oreille contre son torse, son cœur battait toujours et il respiré, faiblement mais il respiré. Il le détacha, l'allongea correctement sur le lit et partit chercher un verre d'eau. Il se mit derrière lui pour que le haut du corps du brun sois redressé et il le fit boire doucement caressant ses cheveux en même temps.

-Qu'es ce que j'ai fait...?

Le chevalier c'était calmé et venait de comprendre le crime qu'il avait commis...

Peu à peu Lelouch reprit connaissance mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, il regarda Suzaku, toujours contre son torse, et une larme fit son chemin sur sa joue pourtant il lui souri surprenant le châtain. Il inspira essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il commença à parler avec calme:

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Suzaku...?

Le nommé baissa la tête...

-Je...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi malgré le faites que tu m'ignores, que tu me hais, que tu deviennes brutal au point de me violer... Pourquoi il faut qu'après tout ça que je t'aime encore...?

-... Lelouch... tu...

-Je penser qu'après ça j'allais enfin pouvoir te haïr vraiment et n'avoir plus aucun sentiment... mais même ça je n'en suis pas capable.

Le brun était rester tout le long de la conversation d'un calme surprenant. Suzaku le regarda perdu et surpris plus que jamais.

-Va t'en maintenant, laisse moi... Ne reviens plus jamais. Nous ferons comme si on ne se connaissaient pas. - Attend ne décide pas tout...

-Il est préférable ainsi. Si tu as peur pour Gino d'accord je vais rompre mais va t'en.

Suzaku comprit que pour le moment il fallait le laisser seul. Il se releva du lit le regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle ci. Il pris alors sa tête avec ses mains écoutant impuissant les pleurs de son ami d'enfance.

…

Cela fait maintenant trois jours, trois jours que Lelouch n'était pas revenu en cours. Gino en avait marre de ses absences injustifiées, il voyait peu son amant entres les cours et l'armée si en plus son amant était absent. Il n'avait pas pu le voir avant à cause des missions qu'on lui imposé mais en fin d'après midi son emploi du temps était libre et il pourra enfin aller le voir chez lui.

En fin de journée donc il se dirigea vers le logement du brun. Il toqua et se fit «accueillir» par Rolo.

-Nii-san doit se reposer reviens plus tard.

Gino était près à repartir dépité... mais une voix se fit entendre:

-Attend Rolo, laisse le entrer.

Lelouch était dans le couloir, il avait une petite mine et marcher bizarrement.

-Mais Nii-san tu es fatigué, tu ne devrais même pas être debout!

-Rolo, s'il te plaît.

Le petit homme laissa alors le blond rentré. Celui-ci tout content comme un chien qui revoyait son maître après des lustres, il s'approcha de son amant qui l'invita dans un endroit plus tranquille ou ils pourraient être seul. Arrivés sur la terrasse Gino en profita pour voler un baiser à Lelouch. Mais la réaction de son amant n'était pas du tout à celle qu'il s'attendait. En effet en temps normal son brun aurait rougit en lui rouspétant gentiment dessus avec son air adorablement gêner. Mais là... Lelouch avait le regard vide comme si quelque chose c'était éteint en lui... Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises de jardin qui se trouver la. Un silence pesant s'installa. Mais le blondinet avait en envie de parler avec l'homme qu'il aimé et de savoir qu'est ce qui n'allait pas.

-Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas venu pendant trois jours...

-Gino, il faut qu'on parle.

Le nommé eu soudain comme un nœud à l'estomac.

-Oui?

 _-Il faut que l'on se sépare..._

-Quoi...?


	3. Chapter 3

Gino était assis, pensif. Tellement qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Anya qui le prenait en photo comme à son habitude.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

La tête du blondinet se releva tristement ver elle. D'habitude elle se fichait des autres, mais là elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi. Cela le toucha. Il lui dit :

\- Un chagrin d'amour.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant de toute façon quoi répondre. Anya s'essaya à coter de lui toujours silencieuse. Gino lui fit un petit sourire avant de repenser à ce qui c'est passé entre lui et Lelouch et de ce jour fatidique ou ils s'étaient séparés.

FLASH BACK

«- Je veux rompre...

\- C'est une blague j'espère...

\- ...

La tension monta d'un cran. Lelouch avait l'impression d'abandonner un chiot, ça lui fit mal au cœur mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Après ce qui c'était passer avec Suzaku il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux et surtout rien que le seul fait d'être effleuré par un homme le faisait tressaillir d'effrois... Franchement aller expliquer à son petit ami qu'on c'est fait violer par son ami d'enfance dont on est amoureux et qu'à cause de ça il ne peut plus coucher avec lui car il était, maintenant, effrayé par le sexe... Non, c'était pas possible. Donc avant qu'ils ne souffrent tout les deux il fallait se quitter surtout que Suzaku pouvait tout lui révéler.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal...?

\- Non, bien sûr que non...

\- Je comprend pas... J'avais l'impression qu'on était bien ensemble. Est ce parce que j'étais trop insistant, que ça te mettais mal à l'aise ou bien j'étais trop occupé et on se voyais pas beaucoup ou alors...

\- Rien de tout ça. C'est juste que... je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi?

Lelouch fut surpris de la question. Alors il le savait?

\- J'avais espéré que si on se mettait ensemble tes sentiments aller se développer mais apparemment non... Mais laisse nous encore du temps, on s'entend très bien et …

\- Je préfère qu'on s'arrête là, c'est mieux ainsi...

\- Mieux ainsi? Pour toi mais pas pour moi... De plus dis moi ce que je dois faire des sentiments forts que je ressens pour toi?

\- Jette les.

En disant ça la voix du terroriste c'était rayé comme s'il le disait à contre cœur.

\- C'est impossible.

Gino se releva et s'avança vers le brun. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il pris sa main

pour embrasser sa paume, il releva un peu la manche de sa chemise et c'est la qu'il vit. Il vit une trace de couleur vermeille faire tout le tour de son poignet. Comme si... comme si on l'avais attaché. Il remarqua qu'il les avaient sur les deux. Lelouch retira brusquement sa main se sentant pas très bien.

\- Ces quoi ces traces sur tes poignets?

\- C'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien ça à l'air douloureux.

Le brun se leva de sa chaise et commença à partir suivis de près par son ex amant.

\- Lelouch explique moi!

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer!

Il accéléra montrant de toute évidence sa démarche plus que mal assuré, boitant. Le blondinet l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna vers lui.

\- Lelouch si tu me dis rien je ne pourrai pas t'aider.

\- Lâche moi!

Il essaya de se débattre mais le plus grand avait une force considérable. La peur monta en lui se rappelant de la nuit passé, il commença à trembler et les larmes perla sur ces joues...

\- Lulu...?

Gino l'appelais toujours ainsi pour le rassuré, mais cette fois ci cela ne marcha pas.

Lelouch se laissa tomber à terre prenant sa tête dans une main. Gino relâcha alors sa prise voulant le prendre dans ces bras pour le réconforter mais c'était beaucoup trop pour le brun qui se releva brusquement avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, seul. Le blond avait alors désespérément essayer de le rejoindre mais c'était peine perdu et c'était avec le cœur lourd et des questions plein la tête qu'il était repartit.»

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Gino avait analyser la situation sous toutes les coutures. Pourquoi cette soudaine séparation? Pourquoi Lelouch boitait? Et c'était quoi ces marques sur ces poignets? Mais surtout il ne comprenais pas la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avais retenu...

Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil?

Il attrapa sa tête et la secouant dans tout les sens frustré de n'avoir aucune réponses à ses questions.

Anya le regarda faire mais pas seulement elle... Suzaku venait de les rejoindre.

\- Que t'arrive t'il?

\- Suza?! Ah justement je te cherchais j'avais des questions à te poser.

\- Mmh?

Le blondinet regarda la jeune fille qui omnibuler par son portable ne daignais lui jeter un coup d'œil. Bon ok il n'aura droit qu'à l'intention de Suzaku.

\- Ben en faites voilà, je voulais savoir si tu savais quelque chose qui aurait pu se passé avec Lelouch?

Le visage du châtain ne montra aucune expression. Il resté figé, impassible.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il a changer de comportement du jour au lendemain.

\- Ah?

\- Il est devenu distant... on dirait que sa joie c'est envolé comme par enchantement.

\- Il traverse peut être une mauvaise passe... _dit la jeune fille regardant toujours son portable_

\- Anya à raison, ça ira mieux avec le temps.

\- J'en suis pas aussi sûr...

La jeune fille daigna enfin relevé la tête vers lui:

\- Je pense que tu devrais pas le laisser seul. S'il se trouve dans un moment difficile il faut que tu sois là pour le réconforter.

Le japonais fronça les sourcils.

\- Au contraire, il vaut mieux le laisser seul ça va lui permettre de faire le point.

\- Peut être... Toute façon je pourrais pas être avec lui, maintenant qu'il a rompu avec moi...

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui...

Suzaku n'aurait pas penser que Lelouch le ferait vraiment. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait se séparer de Gino mais pour lui ce n'était que des paroles dis sur le moment. Au moins il sera sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien à son ami, que ce terroriste ne le fera pas souffrir.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Quand je suis allait voir le jour de notre séparation... j'ai remarqué qu'il avait des marques au niveau des poignets comme si on l'avais attaché. De plus il boitait et quand je le touchais c'est comme si en vérité je le brûlais. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Le pilote du Lancelot ne répondit pas, il savait pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Je n'arrives pas à faire de rapprochement... Tu as une idée Suza sur ce qui a pu arriver?

\- Écoute, je pense que tu t'en fais trop pour lui.

\- N'est ce pas normal de s'en faire pour la personne qu'on aime?

\- Il t'a jeté, tu vois bien qu'en faite il n'était pas pour toi.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il la fait à contre cœur...

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- Il ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare ça se voyait dans ces yeux mais c'est comme s'il n'avait pas le choix et je me demande si ces blessures n'en sont pas la cause...

Ah la la, le japonais senti un mal de tête arrivé, Gino était perspicace quand il le voulais. Il fallait que les choses prennent fin sinon... ce sera la même chose qu'avec Euphie. La colère et la tristesse se mélangea dans son corps. Il devait faire en sorte que son ami n'approche plus Lelouch.

\- Tu c'est quoi? Je vais aller le voir pour savoir ce qui ne vas pas, ok?

Le blondinet sourit de toutes ces dents. Non vraiment il était trop attaché à ce terroriste.

\- Très bonne idée Suza! Comme tu es son ami d'enfance il devrait être plus enclin à te parler!

De nouveau le pilote ne répondit rien. Il changèrent de sujet en partit pour réconforter le blond. Mais Suzaku parlé peu, il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire maintenant avec ce qu'il pensé être autrefois son meilleur ami...

 **...**

Lelouch était recroquevillé sur lui même, emmitouflé dans une couverture, le regard dans le vide, il ne daignais manger comme s'il se laisser mourir. La seule chose qui l'animer ne serais ce qu'un petit peu c'est sa deuxième identité, son second rôle: Zero et les chevaliers noirs. A part ça rien ni personne pouvait lui remonter le moral. C'est dans un soupir que Rolo le regardais dépérir sans rien pouvoir faire.

-Nii-san... Il faudrait que tu manges et que tu retourne à l'école.

Le nommé acquisa de la tête sans motivation. Il aller devoir, un jour ou l'autre, retourné au lycée. Mais cela voulait dire aussi de revoir Gino et surtout de le revoir lui... Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à son ami d'enfance.

Quand il le reverra, il feront comme s'ils se connaissent pas.

Le lendemain, Lelouch prit son courage à deux mains et il retourna en cours. Il fut assaillie par les membres du conseil inquiet de son absence. Il les rassura par un mensonge préparé à l'avance et fut soulagé de constater que les deux hommes, qu'il ne voulait pas croisé, ne serait pas là de la journée à cause de l'armée. Le brun allait être tranquille au moins pour aujourd'hui. Et la journée passa sans trop de soucis, il fut juste sermonné par ces professeurs pour son absence mais rien de bien méchant. Maintenant il était sur le chemin du retour ne rêvant qu'à une chose : retrouvé son lit et sa couette. Il pressentait que C.C allait le regarder faire avec un profond ennuie. Au contraire de Rolo qui allait s'inquiéter, savoir comment c'était passé ma journée, ect...

Son «petit frère» n'avait qu'une chose en tête en se moment : tué Suzaku pour le venger.

Mais le tué ne servira pas à grand chose... Et Rolo sous son interdiction était d'une humeur massacrante, encore plus que quand Gino venait à la maison et se coller à lui.

Gino...

Il se demanda si le blondinet n'était pas trop triste, qu'il avait pu passé à autre chose... Cette pensée lui fit mal et il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses réflexions. Il regarda le sol comme si c'était la chose qui pouvait le mieux le distraire.

Lelouch compta ses pas pour ce changer les idées mais... quelque chose cloché dans son champs de vision... plus il se rapproché plus il pouvait voir d'autres pieds. Il releva alors la tête pour voir à qui ils appartenait.

Et plus il redressait ses yeux et puis son visage prenait une teinte livide.

 _Pas ça!_

En face de lui se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Son corps se stoppa net comme s'il se souvenait de ce que cette personne lui avait fais enduré...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Le brun avait posé sa question de manière impassible, sans politesse, ni de bla bla inutile allant droit au but.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- N'en as tu pas assez fait?

En disant cela il contourna le châtain pour continuer son chemin. Mais le pilote en avais décider autrement et attrapa le bras de son ancien meilleur ami. Celui ci tressaillit sous le contact et tenta de le retirer.

\- Lâche moi!

\- Je te lâcherez pas tant qu'on aura pas parler.

Avez t'il vraiment le choix? Vu le regard que lui lancer Suzaku, non... Il le suivit prudemment. Ils se posèrent sur un banc, chacun sur un des extrémités, ne disant mot...

Finalement le brun les yeux rivés vers le sol posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi...? Pourquoi as tu fais ça? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment?

Le pilote ne répondit pas tout de suite. En effet, si Lelouch n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire cela devait le choquer qu'il le traite de la sorte. Mais son intuition lui disait que ce terroriste avait belle et bien retrouvé sa mémoire... Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas pour ce qu'il a fait. Son ancien meilleur ami avait trompé tout les japonais et tué Euphie...

Mais lui même ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'avait violer... il se le demandait encore. Alors que lui répondre?

\- Simple pulsion.

Le brun le regarda ahuri de la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Simple pulsion...? _répéta il comme s'il avait mal entendu_

Suzaku le savait il se faisait passé pour un véritable connard, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Lelouch se reprit voulant changer de sujet:

\- Je parie que tu n'est pas la pour me faire des excuses... Si c'est pour savoir si j'ai rompu avec Gino la réponse et oui maintenant laisse moi tran...

\- Je sais que tu as rompu avec Gino. _Coupa t-il._ Je suis la pour te dire que tu t'es débrouillait comme un pied.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il se doute sur le fait que tu était forcé à rompre avec lui.

\- Comment a t-il fait pour s'en douter?

\- Apparemment à cause des marques sur tes poignets et de ta démarche.

\- Et donc c'est de ma faute si **tu** as était violent et laisser des marques apparentes?

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu être plus convainquant, je suis sur que tu es un bon menteur...

Lelouch ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel avec arrogance.

\- Donc tu proposes quoi pour arranger ça?

\- Tu vas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour lui montrer que tu t'intéresse plus à lui.

\- Quoi? C'est quoi ce plan foireux?

\- Tu as un meilleur plan?

\- Je peux l'ignorer.

\- Tu crois pas sérieusement que Gino va lâcher l'affaire parce que tu l'ignores?

\- Je... peut être mais tu crois vraiment qu'il ne vas pas remarquer l'entourloupe?

\- Et pour quoi il le remarquerais?

\- Il verra bien que je ne serais pas amoureux comme il l'avais vu pour lui...

Suzaku songea à un autre plan puis il réfléchit à la réponse du brun et cela fait tilt!

\- Alors tu feras semblant de sortir avec moi.

Lelouch avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombé sur la tête. Avant cela rien que l'idée lui aurait paru merveilleuse maintenant cela semblait être une très mauvaise blague...

\- Arrêtes ça de suite! C'est ignoble de me dire ça! Et réfléchis un peu! Que va dire Gino quand il va voir que tu sors avec la personne qu'il aime? N'est tu pas son ami?

\- Tant fais pas pour ça, je me débrouillerai. De plus c'est pas comme si je te laissait le choix.

Le terroriste savait que cela pouvait être dangereux de refuser, alors la gorge et les poings serré il se redressa et repris son chemin. Un murmure vient à ses oreilles :

« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper Lelouch » .


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch, comme à son habitude, dormais pendant les cours, rattrapant la nuit folle qu'il venait d'avoir. Et oui... être un terroriste ce n'est pas de tout repos! Il avait combattu, gouverner, élaborer des stratèges et j'en passe... Maintenant il se reposer tranquillement en cours de math. Mais pas pour très longtemps. Le cours venait à peine de commencer qu'il aperçu son ami d'enfance entrer dans la salle. Il se mit à côtes de lui sans un regard. Lelouch ferma doucement les yeux prétextant ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais plus le cours avancé plus il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait attentivement. Il se permit d'ouvrir légèrement un œil, ses doutes était bien fondés: le châtain le surveiller. La tournure que prenait les événements lui dit rien de bon, il sortait maintenant avec Suzaku, pour de faux certes mais quand bien même. Il se demandait quelle sera la suite de cette relation insensée.

Il y avait un temps ou il aurait été sur un petit nuage mais maintenant il semblait être enfermé dans une cage ou le chat rodait sans cesse autour. Oui c'était bien ça! Il était la souris et Suzaku le chat. Aucun échappatoire possible... depuis tout petit il était condamné à souffrir. Il avait tenté d'épargner ce triste destin à sa sœur mais on lui avait enlevé, et son seul rayon de lumière c'était éteint. Quand il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, la haine et la tristesse c'était mélangé provoquant chez lui une profonde détresse qu'il essayé vainement de combler grâce aux chevaliers noir, à C.C mais aussi grâce Gino. Chacun d'entre eux remplissaient un rôle bien précis pour remplir sa coquille vide.

La cloche sonna indiquant la fin du cours. Ayant un peu de temps devant lui, Lelouch se décida pour rejoindre ses amis mais on lui attrapa le bras... Suzaku le traîna jusqu'au toit, ils s'adossèrent à la rembarre fixant au loin le ciel dégager.

\- A partir de ce soir je vivrai chez toi.

\- Pardon?

\- Notre relation semblera plus réaliste si on arrive ensemble et on repart ensemble.

\- C'est ridicule et en plus on n'a pas assez de chambre pour t'accueillir.

\- Je dormirai dans la tienne.

\- Et moi je dormirai où?

\- Dans ta chambre… avec moi.

Lelouch pâlit, il repensa à cette fameuse nuit où Suzaku avait abusé de lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise, il frissonna d'effroi.

-Ne flippe pas, je ne te toucherai pas.

Le brun se sentit un peu rassuré.

-Du moins pas pour l'instant…

-Arrêtes ça de suite! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça…?

Suzaku ne répondit pas. C'est vrai… Lelouch avait perdu la mémoire, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait autant, mais son instinct lui répéter sans cesse qu'il l'avait bien retrouvé, qu'il se rappeler très bien les actes horribles qu'il avait commis.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et le serra contre lui sous la surprise et l'incompréhension totale de l'autre.

-La rancune que j'ai envers toi est plus forte que moi, elle me fait faire des choses impardonnables. J'essaie pourtant de l'enfouir, de l'oublier mais elle demeure…

-Ta rancune…?

 _-Je ne peux pas te pardonner…_

…

Plusieurs jours plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner, Milly, Rivalz, Rolo, Shirley, Lelouch et Suzaku mangeaient tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les rires s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Tous étaient heureux de passer un bon moment entre amis. Sauf Rolo qui faisait la tête, il n'acceptait pas que Suzaku et emménager chez lui et son frère. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Lelouch était, lui, rassuré de voir que Suzaku avait tenu parole et ne l'avait pas touché. Ils dormaient ensemble sans encombre. Il espérait naïvement que cela dure. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment continuer ses actes terroristes puisqu'il était surveillé sans arrêt de jour comme de nuit.

Milly toujours aussi joyeuse, attrapa les épaules des deux garçons avant de dire:

-C'est super que vous vous soyer retrouvés tout les deux, au début on avait l'impression qu'il y avait une tension mais je vois que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble.

-Comment ça. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- On me l'a fait pas à moi! Je vous vois chaque matins et chaque soirs repartir ou revenir à l'académie ensemble.

-J'ai emménagé chez Lelouch.

-Sérieux?

-Oui.

Le silence régna sous l'incompréhension de la situation. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air de s'être beaucoup rapproché pourtant il restait toujours un gouffre entre eux…

-Oh je vois! On dirait un vrai petit couple.

-Milly… Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

Lelouch remercia intérieurement Rivalz.

-Qui ressemble à un couple?

Gino venait tout juste d'arriver, le brun se tendit en le voyant.

-Salut beau blond!

-Bonjour Milly. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On était en train de dire que Lelouch et Suzaku ressembler à un …

Lelouch se redressa d'un coup :

-Il est temps qu'on aille en cours!

-Mais…

Le brun ne laissa pas la blonde terminer, il était déjà en train de partir.

-C'est bien la première fois que je vois Lulu motivé pour aller en cours de sport!

Suzaku tiqua… la réaction que venait d'avoir son faux petit ami le laissa perplexe. Il allait devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure avec lui.

Quand à Gino il le regarda partir tristement, il souhaitait tellement pouvoir parler avec lui normalement comme avant… mais il sembler que le brun en avait décidé autrement, il l'éviter, le blond le savait mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Le petit groupe suivirent leur camarade de classe qui était maintenant bien loin devant eux.

…

Lelouch était allongé sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. Comme à son habitude il se cachait lorsque c'était l'heure du cours de sport. Il n'aimer pas du tout cette discipline, il préféré faire marcher son cerveau que son maigre corps. Il observa les nuages, pensif… Il aurait voulu suivre le vent qui fouettait son visage pour partir loin, très loin… Il soupira, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne cessa de fixer le ciel de ses yeux améthyste.

Quand tout à coup une tête vient se placer juste au dessus de la sienne. Sous la surprise Lelouch se redressa brusquement, cognant leurs deux fronts entre eux. De ces deux mains il toucha la zone meurtri par le choc. Il fixa le coupable qui avait provoqué cet accident, son cœur rata un battement. En face de lui se trouver Gino!

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

-Ce… ce n'est rien…

-Ça va ton front?

-Oui… mais pourquoi tu et ici?

-Je savais que je te trouverai la.

-Ah…?

-Je souhaitais te parler…

Un silence lourd s'installa. Lelouch commencé à se sentir pas très bien, il savait de quoi voulais parler Gino et franchement il n'en avait pas du tout l'envie et le courage.

-Depuis que… tu as rompu avec moi… je ne cesse de me demander le pourquoi du comment. Même si tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi, je me dis que tu l'as fait brusquement. Ce jour là tu avais un comportement des plus étranges et je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'était plus par obligation que tu m'as quitté. Peut être que je me fais des films mais j'ai toujours cette sensation que ce n'est pas finit entre nous…

Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre… Comment lui expliquer qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre qui était son ami par ailleurs… Non c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il se souvient du jour ou il c'était séparé du blond, de la douleur qu'il ressenter dans son corps, lui rappelant de la nuit ou il s'était fait violer… Lelouch sentit ses larmes dévalait son gracieux visage. Même s'il le voulait lui expliquer ce n'était pas possible, ça leur ferait trop mal à tout les deux. Il resta alors assis, pleurant silencieusement cherchant à ne pas être trop misérable aux yeux de la personne en face de lui.

Gino eu un pincement au cœur. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui et avec la plus grande délicatesse il le serra tout contre lui. Quand Lelouch fut calmé il se sortit un peu des bras du blond.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre ni t'expliquer pourquoi.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît n'insiste pas.

Sous les yeux suppliant du brun Gino était obligé de s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois ci mais il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Il lui caressa gentiment le visage, il lui dégagea sa frange pour venir déposer un baiser à l'endroit ou leur front s'était rencontré. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Gino approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'être qu'il aimé. Lelouch ferma petit à petit ses paupières, se laissant faire…

 _Malheureusement il l'aperçu…_

Suzaku était quelques mètres plus loin, les observant… Lelouch eu un frisson d'horreur et repoussa le blond qui surpris tomba sur le dos.

-Je… je suis désolé…!

 _Il fuit aussi vite qu'il put…_

…

La nuit était tombée sur l'académie Ashford. Suzaku rentra dans sa nouvelle résidence, le visage impassible. Mais au fond lui ça bouillonnais de rage. Il rentra dans sa chambre, le bruit de l'eau résonna dans la pièce… Lelouch était sous la douche.

Il marcha vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte et tira le rideau…

Le brun était assis dans la baignoire, recroquevillé sur lui-même attendant son jugement. Le japonais s'appuya contre le lavabo tout près de lui.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé?

Lelouch ne répondit pas. Il n'avait de toute façon plus envie de rien faire à part reste là en se lamentant.

Suzaku perdit patience. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui, le sortant violemment de la baignoire. Il le traîna de force jusqu'à la chambre ou il le jeta sans douceur sur le lit.

Lelouch nu et encore mouillé, tremblotait sur le drap propre.

-Je te laisse encore la possibilité de t'expliquer alors dépêche toi!

 _Il resta silencieux._

-Très bien tu l'auras voulu!

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

Il se mit au dessus de lui, menaçant…

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire?

Le britanien ne lui répondit pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé comme je t'avais dit de faire?

Aucune réponse.

-N'es tu pas amoureux de moi ?

Cette fois ci une larme coula sur sa joue opaline. Suzaku soupira… Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, pensif. Mais le corps tremblant de froid à coté de lui l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement. C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait sortit de la douche et qu'il était donc, encore nu et tremper. Le japonais se leva, prit une couverture et la lui tendit. Lelouch fut surpris de l'intention… Il pensait que par colère, il allait de nouveau abuser de lui mais apparemment non. Il mit la couverture autour de sa taille.

Suzaku marcha jusqu'au lavabo de la salle de bain et s'arrosa le visage. Il devait se calmer! Il le savait, il laisser trop facilement ses émotions exploser se qui pouvait lui faire faire des actes impardonnables et ça il ne le voulait pas…

Il retourna dans la chambre, empoigna son sac de voyage et entreprit de le remplir de ses affaires sous le regard perdu du brun. Quand il eu finit, il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Mais une main accroché à son t-shirt l'en dissuada. Le japonais se retourna un petit peu. Lelouch, la tête baisser ne voulait pas le lâcher.

\- Ou vas-tu ?

\- Je dois partir.

\- Pourquoi?

Suzaku lui attrapa son menton d'une main pour redresser son visage afin qu'il puisse mieux le voir.

-Car sinon il se pourrait bien que je ne réponde plus de mes actes.

Le britanien rougit violement.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te touche une nouvelle fois, n'est ce pas?

Lelouch baissa de nouveau sa tête vers le sol. Non il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, il en avait trop souffert la dernière fois.

\- Alors lâche-moi Lelouch.

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas… Non il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise mais se qu'il craignait encore plus c'est que Suzaku ne reviennent jamais. Il savait très bien que s'il le lâcher maintenant il ne reviendrait plus vers lui.

-Lelouch… lâche moi.

C'était le dernier avertissement, mais le britanien tenait toujours sa prise… Sa tête était un vrai champ de bataille ou d'un côté sa conscience lui disait de lâcher pour qu'il soit enfin libre de l'emprise du japonais et de l'autre une petite voix n'arrêter pas de lui dire que s'il le laisse partir il le regrettera, que malgré la haine que Suzaku avait envers lui, il fallait qu'il garde espoir, qu'un jour ils seront enfin réunis. La décision était beaucoup trop dur à prendre, alors, pour toute réponse à l'ordre que lui avait donné le japonais, il se laissa glissé par terre prenant appuie sur ces genoux tout en restant accroché à son vêtement.

Cette fois-ci, Suzaku, se retourna complètement, obligeant finalement le brun à le relâcher. Il s'agenouilla à son tour près de lui, restant ainsi un bref instant. Il observa son sois disant amant qui garder sa tête baisser obstinément. Le châtain soupira… Il attrapa la taille et les jambes du britanien et le souleva pour le déposer sur son épaule. Malgré le faite que le brun se débattait, il n'eu pas le temps de se défaire de son emprise puisqu'il se retrouva allongé une nouvelle fois sur le lit avec Suzaku au dessus de lui. Celui-ci regarda son corps vêtu seulement d'une couverture qu'il lui avait passé un peu plus tôt. Il la détacha de ses hanches délicates le mettant à nu, le japonais s'assis alors plus confortablement et plaça les deux jambes du terroriste de part et d'autre de son corps. Lelouch comprit alors ce qu'il allait se passer, il se mit à trembler repensant à l'horrible douleur qu'il avait ressentit la nuit ou il l'avait violé…

-Arrêtes je t'en prie!

-M'arrêter ? N'est ce pas toi qui ma donné le feu vert ?

-Quoi…?

-D'accord. Si tu souhaites que j'arrête alors j'arrêterai…

Le britanien n'en revenait pas. Il allait vraiment se stopper?

-Mais par contre je ne reviendrais plus vers toi. Je disparaitrai de ta vie.

-C'est du chantage!

-Alors ? Que souhaites-tu que je fasse? Que je m'en aille ou que je te fasse mien?

-Tu… tu es vraiment… horrible!

-J'ai pas entendu ta réponse!

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un moment... Finalement Lelouch pencha sa tête sur le coter.

-D'accord…

-D'accord quoi?

Le brun lui balança un oreiller que Suzaku évita sans trop de peine. Le britanien était rouge de honte est essayé de se cacher tant bien que mal son visage.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire alors dépêche toi et finissons-en!

LEMON

Comme pour le punir, Suzaku s'allongea sur lui et lui mordit le cou. Une goutte de sang perla le long de sa nuque sous un gémissement plaintif. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement le long de son torse pour venir s'attaquer à un de ses tétons. Du bout de sa langue il le goutta, avant de s'y acharner, de le sucer, de le mordre. Lelouch essayai de repousser sa tête pour soulager son téton meurtrit mais c'était peine perdu. Il continua à le torturer un moment avant qu'il ne descende plus bas pour atteindre son nombril. Il y plongea sa langue faisant cambrer le corps sous lui. De ses mains, il caressa vigoureusement sa chute de rein, endroit sensible…

La verge du brun commença à se tendre. Suzaku posa avec hésitation ses doigts dessus, visiblement c'était la première fois qui toucher un penis autre que le sien. Finalement il l'empoigna et fit des va et viens dessus arrachant un gémissement de son amant. Il continua pendant un moment avant de s'éloigner pour pouvoir enlever tous les habits qu'il porté. Le japonais se replaça rapidement sur son amant. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il y fit entrer un doigt subitement, Lelouch poussa un cri de douleur et se recula.

-Tu y vas beaucoup trop fort! Tu sais pas y faire!

Suzaku tiqua. Il devait se calmer sinon ça sera comme la dernière fois...

-Montre moi alors.

-Quoi?

-Montre moi comment je dois te préparer.

Lelouch le regarda, hébété...

-Ou tu préfères que je m'insère directement en toi.

Cette fois ci le brun déglutit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive. Finalement, le visage rouge de honte, sa main migra vers le sud pour atteindre sa propre intimité. Il commença à se toucher sous le regard plein de désir du japonais. Il inséra doucement un de ses doigt, le bougeant délicatement à l'intérieur de lui.

Le britanien pouvait voir l'érection de son amant, fièrement tendu ou du sperme commencer déjà à couler. Bizarrement cela lui fit plaisir de voir que le japonais le désirer. Celui ci ne tenant plus s'approcha de l'objet de ses désirs. Il retira les doigts de son amant qui avait déjà bien élargit l'entré. De nouveau il s'installa entre ses cuisses mais cette fois ci il le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Lelouch cria de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Suzaku commença rapidement des mouvements lascifs et lents pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Le brun s'accrocha à lui sentant un feu s'installer à l'intérieur de lui. Le japonais accéléra et approfondit ses coups de reins. Quand il entendit son amant hurlait de plaisir il su qu'il avait touché sa prostate. Il buta sur se point inlassablement jusqu'à que le britanien éjacule. Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits.

-On en à pas encore finit...

…

Le lendemain matin, Lelouch se réveilla courbaturé… Et le fautif de ses douleurs dormait paisiblement à coter de lui. Dire qu'à une époque il aurait était heureux de cette situation… Il se leva avec difficulté, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en boitant légèrement. Le brun se lava, se sécha et entreprit de s'habiller mais un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui fit faire un cri d'épouvante.

-Qu'est qui t'arrives?

Suzaku se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, pas encore tout à fait réveiller par rapport à son amant, qui apparemment, en panique n'arriver pas à trouver ses mots.

-Rrr-re-regarde!

Lelouch se pointa devant lui, il lui montra son cou ou se trouvait une magnifique tâche vermillon.

-Co-comment je fais avec ça sur le cou !

-Ben tu le cache.

Le japonais le regarda comme s'il venait de dire l'évidence. Le britanien reprit sa respiration se calmant légèrement.

-Et comment je te pris?

-On à des uniformes avec des cols hauts tu peux facilement cacher ce suçon.

-On est en plein été, tout le monde est en chemise…

\- Met un pansement alors.

-Un pansement ne suffira pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Lelouch commença à perdre patience.

-Parce que ce suçon est beaucoup trop gros pour que je puisse le cacher avec un simple pansement.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Bien sûr que non! Regarde-moi cette chose! Tu m'as fait un suçon aussi gros que l'Afrique sur le cou! _Dit le brun dans un excès de colère._

Suzaku fatigué par sa courte nuit, ne supporter plus d'entendre le brun pleurnicher pour un simple suçon. Il s'avança vers lui et colla violement leurs bassins entre eux tout en le faisant reculer afin qu'il soit plaquer contre le mur. Le britanien le regarda avec stupéfaction et crainte.

-J'aurais pu te « dessiner » la carte du monde sur tout ton corps alors arrête de geindre et attrape moi un bandage ça devrait suffisamment recouvrir ton cou.

Lelouch ne fit qu'un petit hochement de tête timide. Il attrapa rapidement un bandage et entreprit de l'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Arrêtes les dégâts je vais te le faire.

-Non c'est bon je peux y arriver.

Suzaku le regarda avec dureté, le brun savait que s'il ne se laissait pas faire ça allait chauffer pour lui. Il lui tendit alors le bandage. Le châtain lui ouvrit un peu la chemise afin de bien dégager son cou. Il posa alors le bout de la bande et la déroula habilement, quand il eu finit de bien bander il attacha la fin avec une épingle.

-C'est bon j'ai terminé.

-Merci…

Lelouch le regarder toujours avec sa chemise un peu ouverte dévoilant ses deux bourgeons rougit par l'intention qui leur à fournit cette nuit. Comprenant se que convoiter son amant il reboutonna sa chemise aussi vite qu'il le put.

-On… il faut qu'on aille en cours… on va être en retard.

Ils se hâtèrent de se préparer afin de pouvoir être à l'heure en cours.

…

Arriver en cours ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituels. Leurs amis se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre mais à la vu du bandage sur le cou de Lelouch ils se mirent tous autour de lui.

-Qu'est qui t'es arrivé? _Demanda Milly_

-Est-ce que c'est grave? _Rajouta Shirley inquiète_

-Non non ne vous en faite pas, rien de grave. C'est juste… un insecte qui m'a piqué dans le cou et j'ai fait une petite allergie.

-C'était un sacré insecte dis moi!

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Lelouch s'éclaffer au fond de lui, ah oui sacré insecte!

Le prof entra dans la classe, il demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir en silence. Les élèves s'exécutèrent et le cours ne tarda pas à commencer. Alors que le professeur enseigner, Suzaku s'approcha de son voisin de table.

-Alors comme ça je suis un insecte ?

-C'était juste une excuse, rien de plus.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une autre excuse?

-C'est la première qui m'est venu à l'esprit, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te sens visé.

Le châtain le regarda de travers, près à répliquer, mais la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit subitement. Un Gino essoufflé entra précipitamment dans la classe.

-Désolé… pour mon retard…

L'enseignant soupira d'agacement, il le sermonna et le pria de s'asseoir rapidement. Le blond se dépêcha de prendre sa place mais il aperçu son ex petit ami, qui était visiblement blessé au cou. Il s'arrêta net devant lui.

-Tu es blessé… ?

-Non… enfin si… c'est-à-dire... rien de grave…

-Je vois, tant mieux.

Le blond lui fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, un sourire ou on pouvait voir du soulagement. Cela fit rougir le brun.

\- Monsieur Gino assoyez-vous immédiatement! _Cria le professeur_

Le chevalier, sachant qu'il avait un peu abusé se dépêcha de prendre sa place sous les rires des autres élèves. Finalement le cours reprit en silence.

Lelouch, senti la nostalgie l'emparer… Il avait oublié a quel point le blond pouvait être attentionné et prévenant. Le contraire de l'homme assis à coter de lui… Alors que ses yeux se perdirent dans de doux souvenirs, le japonais l'observer… N'aimant pas ce qu'il voyait… Il se rendait compte qu'entre les deux hommes malgré qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble on pouvait facilement constater qu'il resté une complicité entre eux.

 _Et cela ne pouvait plus durer…_


End file.
